The present application relates generally to computers, and computer applications, and more particularly to computer-implemented methods to provide notifications intended for a driver to a trusted automobile passenger.
The presence and use of mobile devices and their messaging capabilities has increased the number of automobile accidents. One cause of the increase in the number of automobile accidents is the distraction of a driver caused by an incoming notification. This notification can include a sound, a vibration, a flash of light, the screen of the mobile device illuminating or a combination of these features and can cause the driver to divert their focus to the mobile device.
Although the receipt of notifications can be blocked by the driver, many drivers do not utilize these features. Also, to their detriment, driver's desire knowledge of an incoming notification and the information associated therewith without delaying until the completion of the driving trip.
Typical systems and methods for blocking receipt of notifications completely prevent receipt of a notification by the driver, or anyone else in the automobile.